There have been many methods and devices to utilize the sun's rays. They have been comprised of laminations containing liquids and gases as well as focusing lenses and mirrors. The amount of solar collection per unit of area has been a drawback to the previous apparatus. Large areas are required for collecting relatively small amounts of useful solar energy and the apparatus involved have been cumbersomely large or esthetically displeasing. The invention herein remedies many of the above deficits and its efficacy will become apparent during the detailed description of the invention.